


Hot for Teacher

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Obi-Wan Teaches First Grade, Single Dad Anakin, Teacher fic, obikin, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin is a single dad. Ben Kenobi teaches first grade. Fluff, because they deserve it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs. Idk. Blame the alcohol. These boys need some fluff, dammit.

“Dad, Mr. Kenobi is the best!” Luke said for the twentieth time that week. “We’re learning about how plants eat and how they turn sunlight into food!” 

“Okay, kid. I’m glad that you’re having fun with science. That was my favorite subject at your age.” Anakin ruffled his son’s hair and continued stirring the pasta sauce, deciding it needed more oregano. 

“Yeah, and Mr. Kenobi told us that having one parent is just as normal as having two. When Daara said having two was better he told her that wasn’t true and that all families are different.”

“Well good. He’s right.” Even though Padme had died of complications from childbirth he’d worked hard to make sure that Luke and Leia knew who their mother was. Even when it was painful for him to keep certain reminders around. It was better in the end to be grateful for everything she’d given them. 

Leia looked up quizzically from her drawing. “Mr. Kenobi said that some people have two moms or two dads and that’s good too.” 

“It’s true,” he agreed again. “I know there are kids in your class who have two moms.” 

“So anyone can fall in love with anyone?” Leia asked again. 

“Of course they can. I fell in love with your mom. But before that I dated boys too. Sometimes it doesn’t matter if someone is a boy or a girl because you love them for who they are.” He used his prosthetic to stir the sauce, having left the spoon by the sink. “Okay, can you two please clear the table so we can eat?” With only a little grumbling they had the table cleaned off in a few minutes. 

“Anyway, we’re doing experiments in science now!” Luke said, taking his seat. “My guess is gonna be right!”

“It’s not a guess when you do science. It’s a hypothesis,” Leia said, rolling her eyes. 

“Leia, that’s a good word to know but don’t use that tone of voice when someone is just excited about something.” 

“Sorry, Dad. Oh, I told Mr. Kenobi that you have a robot arm. We’re studying the ecosystem but we might get to talk about robots at the end of the year. Then you could come in and talk about it!” 

“Maybe. As long as no one decides it’s funny to put peanut butter in my arm again. If we can go a whole year without that, I’ll show your class my arm.” 

“Dad! I was little! I didn’t know any better!” 

“Yeah! We didn’t know any better!” Luke echoed. 

“Still. Nothing in my arm that means I have to tell people I work with why their projects are late. Deal?”

“Deal,” two voices agreed with a troubling amount of reluctance. 

Anakin loved his kids more than anything. But his prosthetic wasn’t cheap and being a single dad with an arm out of commission on top of it was never fun. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was working from home as usual when he got a call from the school. It was only noon. Surely they hadn’t burned anything down yet. 

“Hello?” 

“Yes, is this Mr. Skywalker?” 

“It is. What can I do for you?” Their teacher was British?

“This is Ben Kenobi, Luke and Leia’s teacher.” 

“Right, hi.” 

“Yes, well, I hate to call about this but Leia got in a fight today on our morning walk. The students are at lunch now so I wanted to take a moment to speak with you.” 

Of course she did. It wasn’t the first time, either. “What happened?” He wanted the story before he assumed blame. He had been a rambunctious kid but half the time he was only in trouble because people decided that he was trouble and then went looking for reasons. 

“We’ve been discussing family units in class. One of Leia’s friends, Evaan, mentioned that she didn’t like boys but she wanted a girlfriend one day. A boy in class gave a negative opinion on that choice and Leia punched him.” 

“Is the kid alright?”

“Yes. A cut lip but nothing more. His parents said they’d talk with him about diverse families. They would like to speak with you in the classroom today after school.”

“Alright. And I apologize. I know she was trying to stand up for someone but violence isn’t acceptable. What time should I be there?”

“2:45 if you’re available.” 

“Of course. See you then.” 

Anakin sighed. At least she’d had a reason. Last year she’d pushed a kid down on the swings and had only supplied “he deserved it” in a tone that was a bit creepy for a five year old. 

2:45 saw Anakin making his way through a horde of excited elementary school students and towards the first grade wing, carrying his bright yellow visitor’s badge. Thankfully the classrooms were labeled in with colorful signs and he made his way into Mr. Kenobi’s room. 

Luke and Leia ran up to hug him and he nodded to a boy with a split lip who was standing with his parents. Mr. Kenobi was stood and offered his hand, a bit surprised at the prosthetic as most people were. Function mean sacrificing form when it came to top of the line prosthetics though. 

“Right,” the man said. And Anakin noticed that his gingerish hair was a unique shade. It worked the beard and the button up. “So I know both your families want to know what happened today. Leia, would you like to start?” 

Leia took a deep breath and Anakin squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. “We were outside looking at the plants and talking about families. Evaan said she might want a girlfriend one day and Petro said that was gross. I said it wasn’t and then Petro said it was...a word we aren’t supposed to say like that. It starts with a Q. So I hit him.” 

“Honestly!” Petro’s mother said. “Violence because of his opinion?” 

Anakin saw red. “The violence isn’t okay. But neither is using that word! Leia,” he crouched down next to his daughter. “I know Evaan is your best friend. But you can’t hit people because you don’t like what they say. Next time, tell Mr. Kenobi if someone uses that word. Okay?” 

“Okay, but! I-It wasn’t just Evaan! You said you liked boys too sometimes and you’re not gross! He was insulting both of us!” 

Anakin had to hide a smile at that. “Leia, I know you want to protect people you love. But hitting isn’t how you do it.”

“Okay.” She sighed. “No more hitting. Petro, I’m sorry I punched you even though you were wrong.” 

“It’s ok-” the boy started, only to be interrupted by his mother. 

“That’s not good enough!” The woman had dark hair and a pinched look to her face. Anakin grit his teeth.

“They seem to have worked it out.” Anakin said. 

“My son shouldn’t be hit just because he doesn’t understand every alternative lifestyle out there!” 

“Alternative to what, exactly?” Anakin said in a voice that dripped venom. 

“Now,” Mr. Kenobi said, holding his hands up. “I’m sure we can agree that that word is not appropriate to use as a synonym for ‘gross’. I won’t issue a time out in this instance but normally I would.” 

“So it’s Petro’s fault he has a normal home?” 

“Many homes are normal, Ms. Teran.” And wow, the British guy could use his voice to insinuate a threat in a way that was...kind of attractive. “I myself was adopted and would consider my own family to be ‘normal’. It’s important for Petro to know that some words can be very hurtful and while he did not deserve to be punched, no one should hurt other by using it.” 

“How are children this young supposed to understand all of this?” 

“Ma’am,” Anakin cut in. “They’re supposed to understand the same way that Leia understands we don’t use that word and hitting is wrong now. The same way they’ve been learning about the word hypothesis and how sharing is important. Just because it’s too much for some adults to take in doesn’t mean kids don’t get it. Petro, I’m sure you’re a very nice kid and I know you wouldn’t hurt someone with that word on purpose. Leia is very sorry she hit you and tonight she’s going to write you a letter about why it was wrong of her. And I’m very sorry she hit you too. Mr. Kenobi, are we done here?” He couldn’t spend another minute in the room with this woman. 

“If there are no objections?” God the woman was opening her mouth again. But thankfully Kenobi was on it. “Keeping in mind of course that this school as a policy of being dedicated to diversity of all kinds, including LGBTQIA diversity in the handbook that all students and parents are given?” Ha, her mouth snapped shut at that. Anakin was becoming a fan of Mr. Kenobi, too. 

Petro’s parents shuffled him out of the room and Anakin was left with his kids and their teacher. 

“Thank you for handling that so smoothly. I appreciate it.” Anakin said earnestly. 

“I told you Mr. Kenobi was the best!” Luke said proudly. 

“You did. Several times since school has started.” He smiled and turned back to the man. “And thanks for being there for these two. Neither of them have ever been so excited about school before.” 

The man actually blushed. That was kind of nice, Anakin decided. “Of course. They’re a pleasure to have in class.”

“I guess we should head home, too. Thanks, again Mr. Kenobi.” 

“Ben is fine. Oh, one more thing. We’re having a field trip at the end of the month. Only if you’re available of course. It’s just we don’t have enough chaperones yet.” 

“Maybe. When’s the field trip?”

“We’re planning on a tour of a local farm to tie in with our lessons about the ecosystem on the 27th.” 

“Dad! You grew up on a farm!” Leia said. 

“I did. Actually that’s right after a major project wraps up for me so yeah, I’d be happy to chaperone.”

“Fantastic. I really appreciate it.” 

“Not at all, um-here,” Anakin scribbled down his private number. “I don’t always answer the house phone but I always answer my cell. If anything comes up, I mean. With the trip.” God, he was hopeless. His kids’ teacher was probably freaked out now. 

“Thank you, Mr. Skywalker.” 

“Just Anakin,” he said, hustling his kids out. He felt bad if either of them inherited his inability to flirt. He and Padme had both been dorks but this was why he worked from home and alone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben wasn’t sure what to make of Anakin Skywalker. He was certainly unique. When Leia had said her dad had a robot arm he wasn’t sure what to think. But a prosthetic certainly made sense. He hoped he hadn’t been too rude in shaking the man’s hand. It was also clear where Leia got her temper from. Though both of them had been somewhat justified. And he’d left his cell number. Not that it was personal. Ben had his share of parents flirting but Anakin had seem honest if not a bit flustered. And the man was certainly handsome. Though for all Obi-Wan knew he had a partner. He shook his head. He had progress reports to update.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin was frustrated. This project was taking too long because the client didn’t know what they wanted. He’d created a search engine for their data base. It wasn’t his fault they were too stupid to use it properly. Did they know anything about building algorithms? No. So he was up late most night, only getting a few hours before taking the kids to school and then getting back to work. And he was cranky. He needed to text Ahsoka and she if she could babysit tomorrow night. Then he could meet up with Rex and blow off some steam.

As luck would have it his neighbor’s kid was more than happy to babysit tomorrow. The kids adored her and he didn’t know what he’d do without her. So on top of financial compensation he tutored her through her college classes when she needed some extra help. Rex was always up for a drink. Though he preferred to come for family dinner nights and play with the kids. Perfect. Now maybe he could get a nap in before he had to pick Luke and Leia up from school. He was just getting comfortable in bed and drifting off when his cell rang. He was tempted to ignore it but it might be someone from his client’s office. 

“Hello?” 

“Mr. Sky-Anakin. It’s Ben Kenobi again.” 

“Oh God. Leia hasn’t hit anyone has she?” 

The man laughed and the sound made Anakin want to smile. “No, I assure you that she and Luke have been model students lately. I was calling to confirm your attendance for our field trip on Monday.” 

“Oh, of course. The kids have been really excited about it. We’ll be there bright and early to leave with the bus.” 

“Fantastic. Lunch will be provided so showing up is really all you have to worry about. And Leia mentioned you grew up on a farm?” 

“Yeah. I can’t really say much about it other than that I didn’t like it for the most part. My mom still lives there but distance means we only get to visit in the summer.”

“Ah, in that case I’ll scratch you from speaking to farm life in front of the class.” 

“What?”

“I apologize. I was kidding.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. This client has been running me ragged and I’ve barely been getting any sleep. So I’m a bit slow on the uptake at the moment.” 

“If you can’t make it I fully understand, I mean I’m not saying I understand your situation, but-”

“No, really. I want my kids to know that if I say I’m going to do something then I do it. It’s been awhile since I had a client this out of their depth. Like building a specified search engine is a matter of just pushing buttons!”

“Well I wouldn’t know anything about that. But I’ll take you at your word.” 

“Okay, good. I just need like-” he yawned loudly “two hours of sleep. Then I’ll pick the kids up.”

“Alright,” Ben said fondly. “Thank you again.” 

“Mm. Goodnight.” And Anakin dropped off into sleep. 

When he woke up he was already late to pick the kids up, though thankfully not by much. He managed to only trip over one Lego building on his way out the door. And he was only about thirty minutes late total. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said practically running into the classroom. He found Obi-Wan sitting on the floor with Luke and Leia, all of them drawing a plant that was in the center of their little group. 

“We’re doing still lifes!” Leia said proudly. 

“You are. Those are really good.” Okay, so maybe he didn’t need to run in like a maniac. “Thanks for watching them. I’m really sorry I’m late.” 

“Don’t worry. You sounded exhausted earlier. I stay late most days to catch up on grading anyway.” 

“Still, I promise not to use you as a free babysitting service. You two about ready to go?”

“You can’t rush art, Dad.” Luke said, staring intently at the plant. 

“I know, but I’m sure Mr. Kenobi has his own home to get to. And tomorrow Ahsoka is coming over.” That got their attention. 

“Yes!” Leia crowed, getting her belongings together from her cubby. 

“Their babysitter,” Anakin clarified. “She’s a good kid. And she’s great with them.” 

“Ahsoka is really good at video games,” Luke agreed, putting his still life on hold for the time being. 

“Where are you going then?” Leia, of course. 

“To spend some grownup time with your Uncle Rex.”

“Aw, but I wanna see Uncle Rex.” 

“Maybe he can come for dinner next week. Thanks again, really.” He told Ben. 

“Mr. Kenobi should come for dinner!” Luke said. “Then everyone we like can be there!”

Anakin stammered a bit. “I-That is-I’m sure Mr. Kenobi is really busy. I’m sorry,” he addressed Ben directly. “I mean not that you wouldn’t be welcome!” 

“It’s quite all right. I would never impose like that.” 

“Right I just mean if you wanted-”

“Dad, can we go now? I wanna make sure I can pick out a movie to watch with Ahsoka.” Leia called. 

“Right,” Anakin agreed. “Um, I should go. See you Monday!” 

And Obi-Wan was left with his mouth open. Had Anakin actually wanted to invite him over for dinner? He shook his head. Best not to go down that road. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am not crushing on my kids’ teacher!” 

“Yes you are. It’s kind of pathetic. And entertaining.” Rex smiled around his beer. Ugh. He was right. Rex was probably his best friend. They’d known each other since before the twins were born and served in the same unit together in the military. Rex was the first person he saw when he woke up missing an arm. And the first person he saw when he woke up for the first time as a single father. 

“Okay, I am. But it’s like...unethical to date a teacher, right?” 

“Only if it’s your teacher. I think you can date a first grade teacher,” Rex grinned.  
“I don’t know how to date! There’s hasn’t really been anyone since Padme.” He downed his shot. 

“None of us know how to date. You just agree to date someone and you hope it works. And if it doesn’t you get through a couple awkward PTA meetings and you move on.”

“And how many dates have you been on this year?” 

“Hey. I’m trying to get my career sorted. I’ve been busy.” 

“Uh huh.” He ordered another. 

“I’m going back to school. I’m older than most of the people I spend my time with. Plus I work on construction gigs when I get a chance.”

“I’m sure all the girls at your college can’t stand spending their time around a muscled older guy.” Anakin cackled at Rex’s blush. 

“There is one girl I’ve seen around on campus, but I highly doubt that most women in their early twenties want a guy with nightmares and PTSD.” And okay, that was a sobering thought. 

“I’m a single father to twins and I’m missing an arm. How about this. I ask Ben out, and you at least ask this girl to get a cup of coffee. Like you said. If she says no then it’s not a big deal. Right?”

Rex looked suspicious but he agreed. “Deal. Next round’s on you.” 

By the time Anakin took a cab back home it was late, but he was more relaxed than he’d been in weeks. 

“Have a good time?” Ahsoka asked, looking up from her laptop. 

“I did. Thanks for watching them again.” 

“Anytime, SkyGuy. They’re pretty great. We did a science experiment after dinner. They said it wasn’t as cool as how Mr. Kenobi taught them to make ice cream from scratch though.” 

“Hah. They love that guy. Gotta say, he is a good teacher.” He sat on the couch near Ahsoka. “I’m chaperoning a field trip with him on Monday.” 

“So I heard. You hate farms.” 

“I do not. I just...don’t love them.” 

“And I’m assuming that Mr. Kenobi is attractive…”

“You an’ Rex,” he slurred, mindful that the twins were asleep. “But yes. He is.” 

“I knew it. You should totally ask him out.” 

“I dunno. He’s...pretty. And good.” He thought he’d made his case well. 

“Uh huh. I’m sure he thinks you’re pretty and good too.” Ahsoka yawned. “I gotta get home. Early shift at the bookstore and then I’m in classes ‘til late.” 

Anakin dug what he owed her out. “I will be hungover tomorrow, but if you need help studying on Sunday or Tuesday, let me know. I finally finished with my last client. Never working for them again.” 

“Thanks. And don’t pass out on the couch. Go get some real sleep.” 

“‘Kay Snips. Thanks.” He did wake up on the couch a few hours later but he got to his bed with no problem. He was proud of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin loved weekends with the kids especially now that they were in their ‘curious about literally everything’ stage. It could be exhausting but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. They had the luxury of a fenced in backyard with plenty of privacy and he’d borrowed the Tano family’s Yard Butler to till some soil for a small garden. The tool was way too heavy for the twins but they were happy enough digging at a small patch of dirt with their trowels. He was sweaty and needed to get dinner ready soon but for the moment it was an easy late afternoon. 

He heard a car pull up in the driveway and figured it was Rex’s by the sound of the clunky old engine. Rex had a key so he wasn’t worried about getting the door. Sure enough, a few moments later the nearly-bald man who inexplicably died what little hair he had blonde was stepping out of the back door. 

“Uncle Rex!” Two six year olds yelled in unison, bolting toward the man. Rex laughed and picked them both up, not caring a bit about the dirt. 

“My two favorite monkeys! What did you learn at school this week?” 

Anakin laughed and leaned the Yard Butler up against the high fence as the kids launched into their favorite Mister Kenobi moments from the week. They moved into the kitchen where everyone washed their hands, the twins not leaving a space in edge wise for anyone else to talk. 

“-And then Mister Kenobi picked up the cockroach with his hands!” Leia finished. 

“Wow. You both really like this Mister Kenobi guy.” Rex said, a bit floored. 

“They’re not regular cockroaches though,” Luke continued. “They hiss! They’re our class pets now! But yeah, Mister Kenobi is the best.” 

“He’s a really good teacher,” Leia agreed. 

“Rex, you okay with these two if I run upstairs and take a shower real quick?” 

“Of course I am. Come on, tell me more about your class.” 

And with that Anakin took the stairs two at time, smiling a bit about how taken his kids were with their teacher. Honestly, it was Sunday and they still couldn’t shut up about him. He was true to his word and was quick about hosing off. In less than ten minutes he was dressed in comfortable jeans and a fresh t shirt, pulling ingredients for chicken stir fry out of the fridge. 

By then the twins had pulled Rex into playing a boardgame which they’d probably lose interest in in ten minutes. They set up on the kitchen table, knowing full well they’d have to move when dinner was ready. Anakin was just about to turn the stove eye on when the front bell rang. That was odd, he didn’t usually get unexpected visitors and it wasn’t Scout season. He wiped hands down and moved to the heavy wooden door, stepping over some kind of Lego city for mermaids. Unlocking the door he saw Ahsoka. 

“Hey, Snips. Your folks need their hardware back already?” 

“No, there out at some fundraiser. I was wondering if I left my Chem notebook here. I can’t find it anywhere.” 

Anakin opened the door and stepped back. “I haven’t seen it but you’re welcome to come in and look. I may not have done a particularly thorough job of cleaning yesterday.” 

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with a hangover would it?” She grinned. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am the poster...man for responsible adulthood.” He led her through the living room and into the kitchen where he knew she preferred to do her coursework. Oh, right Rex. 

“Hey Rex, this is our neighbor Ahsoka, Ahsoka this is my friend Rex who you’ve heard so many stories about.” Rex looked up from his turn at the brightly colored board game and Anakin dearly wished he had a camera. That was the look of a man in over his head. Rex did a double take with wide eyes. 

“I-um-”

“Hey, I know you! I’ve seen you around campus, right?” Oh god, was Ahsoka the girl that Rex had a crush on?! Anakin fought a grin. 

“Yeah, um, good to see you. Didn’t know you knew Anakin and Luke and Leia.” 

“Ahsoka!” Leia called. “Play Candyland with us!” Ahsoka grinned. 

“Didn’t I just play that with you on Friday?”

“Yeah, but this time I’m gonna win,” Leia said proudly. 

“Nuh-uh! I am!” Luke countered. 

“I am very hurt that you don’t think I can win,” Rex pouted. 

“It’s not personal,” Leia consoled the former Marine, who smiled at that. 

“Here,” Luke said, pulling out a chair for Ahsoka. Suddenly Anakin had a fantastic idea. 

“Hey, if your folks are busy you should have dinner with us. There’s gonna be plenty of food. And wine. And beer for Rex.”

“Aw, look at you, offering alcohol to a minor,” Ahsoka teased. 

“Please. You’ll be 21 in less than what? Six months?” Rex was giving him a panicked look as Ahsoka turned to towards the stove.

“Alright. Some food and a glass of wine would be nice. Annnd if Luke and Leia insist, I guess I have a round of Candyland in me. But I will play to win.” 

“Yes!” Luke crowed as Ahsoka took the offered seat across from Rex. Anakin grinned at his best friend. 

Anakin focused on the last steps of making dinner as the particularly vicious game of Candyland got underway. He was glad to see Rex’s panic fade as he eased back into the game, pretending to be offended when he was sent to the Chocolate Swamp. With two of their favorite adults involved, the twins were hyper focused on the game. 

When dinner was ready there was a big show of moving the board, pieces as they were, into the living room. Once everyone was happy and finished accusing others of cheating they finally sat down to dinner. He poured a glass of cheap red wine for himself and Ahsoka and grabbed a beer for Rex, the twins getting water and a little bit of juice. As per house rules, all phones were silence and put on the kitchen counter. Unless there was an ongoing emergency with work, dinner was family time. The twins shared a side of the table to make room for the adults. It was a little tight but cozy all the same. 

“Skyguy, I gotta crash your dinners more often. I always forget how good your cooking is.” 

“Hey, we’ve crashed enough Tano family events. Though seriously, you’re family. You’re both welcome anytime.” 

“You should come over all the time,” Leia agreed. “We need more girls around.”

“That so?” The young woman smiled. 

“Yep. I got in trouble for punching a boy and dad made me write a letter about why I was sorry.” 

“What’d you punch a boy for?” 

“My friend said she might want a girlfriend and he said that was wrong and used a bad word. I hit him but it was okay. He said sorry for using the word and hurting me and Evaan and I said sorry for making him bleed.” 

Ahsoka nearly choked on her wine but recovered. “Well that’s good. I mean if there’s anyway to solve a problem besides hurting someone then it’s the better way.” 

“That’s what Dad and Mister Kenobi said. Petro also said sorry for his mom when we had free time. She wasn’t nice to us when we all had to meet.”

“He did?” Anakin asked. 

“Yep,” Luke replied. “He said he knows it was wrong even if his mom doesn’t.” 

Anakin would never cease to be amazed at how easily kids could accept things that adults just couldn’t grapple with.

“Good,” Rex said, taking a swig of his beer. “It’s good to know that your teacher doesn’t stand for those kinds of words either, even if hitting your classmate wasn’t the best decision.” 

“Dad and Mister Kenobi told us that anyone can fall in love with anyone and whether they’re a boy or a girl doesn’t matter,” Luke said with an air of authority. 

“Right,” Ahsoka added. “And some people aren’t boys or girls.”

Leia was already ahead of her. “Yeah! Mister Kenobi said that if someone says they want to be called a boy or a girl or neither then you listen and do it because it’s just being polite. Like if someone called me Luke I’d tell them that I’m Leia and they should listen to that.”

Anakin raised his eyebrows. Apparently Mister Kenobi was extremely progressive. Anakin had to admire that. 

“It’s great you kids already know that,” Rex smiled, and Anakin caught Ahsoka’s look of surprise. 

As everyone finished dinner Ahsoka made mention of her notebook again. 

Thankfully Luke piped up. “Is that the one with lots of funny hexagons in it?” 

“Oh my god, you’ve seen it?” 

“Yeah! I was playing scientist yesterday. But I didn’t draw in it. I’ll get it!” Luke rushed off to wherever he left the notebook and Ahsoka sagged with relief. 

“I was terrified at the idea of showing up to my chemistry lab tomorrow without my notebook. Professor Windu is kind of terrifying.”

“Oof, I’ve heard stories,” Rex sympathized. Luke came jogging back into the kitchen, beaming as he held the notebook up to Ahsoka. 

“My knight in shining armor,” she smiled, taking the book and double checking for crayon smears. Luke puffed his chest out with pride. “You guys wanna finish this game of Candyland before I go?” 

The vote was unanimous. As Ahsoka followed the twins into the living room Rex paused to help Anakin grab some of the dishes. 

“That’s her isn’t it?” Anakin whispered, having learned his lesson about the hearing abilities of six year olds. 

Rex flushed. “Yeah. It um, might be.” 

Anakin grinned. “You should ask her out!” 

“I’m old!” 

“You’re twenty-five!” 

“On the inside!” 

“What are you whispering about?” 

Both grown men, former military, jumped apart at the sound of a tiny girl’s voice. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. Why aren’t you playing with Ahsoka?” 

Leia scrunched her nose up, not buying it. “I came to get Rex and the rest of my juice.” 

“Finish your juice in here, please.” She did as asked and grabbed Rex by the hand, taking him into the living room. Anakin thought that matchmaking made the dish duty worth it. 

The evening wrapped up not much later when Candyland ended with a victorious Luke who’d swooped in silently for a win. Leia pretended to be hurt but actually took it fairly well and the twins made a show of putting the game away by themselves. 

“Alright, thanks for the game. And the food,” Ahsoka said, standing from her spot on the floor. “I need to get back home.” 

“Yeah, I need to head out as well. I have an early gig tomorrow.” 

“And we have a field trip tomorrow,” Anakin said, both kids smiling at the reminder. “Go pick out the book you want me to read tonight before bath time, okay?” And like that they were off. He was hoping not offering to see anyone out would force Rex and Ahsoka to leave together. Oh no, Rex was about to start stammering again. Time for an intervention. “Hey Rex, I know it’s only a little after sundown but would you mind walking Ahsoka to her door? You know about the vicious um...raccoons in this area.” Rex glared at him for fumbling the intercept but took what he was given. 

“Yeah, if that’s okay with you of course.” He said looking at the girl who was self-consciously pushing her braids behind her ear. 

“Yep! Um, sounds good.” They were both awkward. This was so perfect. Anakin waved an overly-cheery goodbye before locking the door behind them and going to get two energetic kids ready for bath time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Field trips started early. Anakin was trying to remind himself that this would be fun and if not, then he was still doing his duty as a parent of the school community. Or something like that. He should have brought an extra thermos of coffee. The first one had been downed on the drive to school and now he was sitting on a bus full of extremely loud first graders. Thankfully theirs was the only class going so there weren’t as many itty bitty liabilities as there could have been. The only adults were Ben, himself, and two other parents. He had a window seat and Luke sat to his side, Leia and Evaan in the seat in front of them. 

Anakin was wondering if farms had coffee when Evaan’s blonde head popped up. “Mr. Skywalker is it true you have a robot arm?” This seemed to draw the attention of a few other students. Putting on a smile he raised his right hand, waggling the black fingers. Evaan gasped. “Too cool!” 

“I told you,” Leia said in a friendly manner. 

“Can you crush stuff with it?!” 

That got a real laugh. “No. It’s only as strong as a real hand.” 

“So like, it’s not a superhero thing?” 

Anakin made a show of darting his eyes around, taking in the other kids watching them. “Okay, can you keep a secret?” 

An emphatic nod. 

“The government gave me this because I used to be a soldier. But it’s top secret technology. It CAN do really cool stuff, but I’m only allowed to do that if I’m fighting Nazis. So don’t tell anyone okay?” 

“Whoa! But what happened? Did you get hurt when you were a soldier?”

“I did. But I was really good. So they made me part of their experimental program and I had to swear I’d only use this arm for good.” 

“Daaad.” Luke rolled his eyes. 

“What? It’s true!” 

“No it’s not! When we put peanut butter in it it stopped working! If it was so secret it wouldn’t have broken just ‘cause of peanut butter.” 

“I had to make you think that so you wouldn’t blow my cover.” Luke let out an exasperated sigh. “But seriously, no putting stuff in it ever again.” 

Anakin hadn’t had time to really talk to Ben yet as they’d been on the verge of running late so everyone had been herded onto the bus. But he looked up and...he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a more gorgeous sight. Ben Kenobi was standing there with not one but two cups of coffee. 

“I uh, wasn’t sure what your preference was so I guessed.” Anakin greedily made for the offered cup with his left hand (to gauge temperature) and gulped. 

“All coffee is good coffee, Ben. Its genetic makeup is pure.” 

Ben laughed and it was unfair that he was so attractive this early. Wait, did other parents have coffee? “Just wanted to let you know that we’ll be arriving shortly then dividing into four groups. Guides from the farm will be with each of our groups so no worries about not knowing where to go.” 

“Perfect. Thanks again for the coffee.”

“My pleasure.” And then Ben was heading back towards the front of the bus. Anakin used his chance to take a stealthy look around. The other two chaperones didn’t have coffee. Did Ben like him? Hm. This required further investigation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s how you milk a bunch of cows at once!” The enthusiastic guide replied, tucking her thumbs into her belt loops. The kids were entertained but Anakin was considering becoming a vegan. He never wanted to hear the phrase “FDA accepted pus ratios in dairy” ever again. He very much missed his home office. “Now let’s meet the rest of your friends for lunch!” 

The kids cheered at that, more than ready for a break. Anakin was too but food was maybe not such a great idea at the moment. The morning had gone by fairly quickly and the staff were nice people. The kids had predictably lost their tiny minds over the petting zoo area which was mostly goats but cute goats at that. Now they were heading to the picnic tables which had been set out for lunch. Leia ran off to meet back up with Luke and then they grabbed seats with Evaan, Petro, and Darra. Anakin figured he’d let them have a little time with their friends without him hovering over them. He grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water and took a seat, pleasantly surprised when Ben plopped down next to him. 

“Busy morning?” The redhead asked. 

“Yeah, but good. Watching a group of six year olds collectively melt down over mini goats was actually kinda nice.” 

“I have to agree. I look forward to seeing drawings of goats for weeks to come. Thank you again for agreeing to chaperone.” 

“Of course. Being a single parent is the toughest job I’ve ever had but I always want my kids to know I care about what goes on in their lives.” 

“Ah, I hadn’t realized. But you may appreciate knowing that my group couldn’t stop talking about your top secret robot arm.” 

“Hah! Luke and Leia are already sick of that joke but I fully intend to use it on my grandkids. That may even be my speech at Luke’s wedding. I think he hates it more.” 

“Well Petro is convinced that you’re friends with Tony Stark and he built it.” 

“That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever said about me.” Anakin was telling himself that it would be inappropriate to flirt with his kids’ teacher over sandwiches on a field trip when another adult approached them. 

“Mr. Kenobi? Hi, I’m Aayla’s mom.” Ben nodded and shook the offered hand before the woman abruptly turned towards Anakin. “And you must be Luke and Leia’s dad.” There was something predatory in that smile, Anakin was sure of it. 

“Um, yep, that’s me. Anakin Skywalker. Nice to meet you….”

“Asha Secura.” Deceivingly light grip. Also not a good sign. “The kids have been talking and well, I wanted to thank you for your service.” There it was. Anakin hated being thanked ‘for his service’. He’d joined the military because he’d been too poor to afford college. The farm he’d grown up on was a money pit and there hadn’t been another way. People like Rex had had a sense of duty but Anakin had disliked so many things about the service. Things he wasn’t always eager to tell people he’d been a part of. 

“Oh um, that’s not necessary but thank you.” Asha put a hand on his shoulder. God he really hated being touched by people he didn’t know or like. But he grinned through it. His kids were here after all. 

“Also I hear we’re both single parents. Ya know, I should give you my number. Leia and Aayla get along and it would be great to get them together for a play date.” The hand slid lower down his chest, fingertips going past his collar bones. Okay, that was way too forward. 

“Ms. Secura,” Ben cut in. “Isn’t that Aayla trying to feed the baby goats her sandwich?” Asha looked up and a look of near-rage crossed her features. 

“Aayla! Get back here this instant!” The hand left as the woman took off after the startled looking girl. 

“Thanks,” Anakin said, good mood gone. “That was..unpleasant.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I just...I don’t like people assuming I want to be thanked for anything or touching me if I don’t want them to. I mean the kids are fine, obviously, I just- It’s a thing I have. Sorry.” 

“No need to apologize. She was very much out of line. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” 

“Not your fault.” He dug in his pocket for the emergency anti-anxiety pill he always kept on hand. He swallowed it quickly. “It doesn’t effect my judgment or motor skills or anything. Just heads off panic attacks.” 

Ben smiled warmly. “I’m very familiar with a plethora of medications for anxiety and depression. You don’t have to explain anything to me.” 

Anakin managed a relieved half-smile at that. “I’d rather tell ridiculous stories to kids about my ties to Iron Man than spend another second talking to someone who looks at me like that. I need to clear my head a bit. I’m just gonna pretend to take a call and walk over behind the barn. I’ll be back before lunch ends, promise.”

“No worries at all.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben tried to remain neutral when it came to his students’ parents. Especially when it was still early in the school year. But seeing someone who was obviously warm, kind, and intelligent go from content to so uncomfortable that they were pale and shaky had him furious. He didn’t even know Anakin and he could see how clearly unwanted Aayla’s mother’s advances were. The fact that that woman had ignored so many obvious red flags was troubling. He couldn’t do anything else about it at the moment. But perhaps he’d insist that Anakin sit with him on the bus ride back. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin made it back in time for the groups to go their separate ways again. He had to mentally shake himself to be present for the kids and consoled himself with the fact that he could finish that bottle of red wine by himself after the kids had gone to bed. Thankfully there were more baby animals to be seen and apples from the farm to be passed out and eaten. By the time they were herding the kids back onto the bus he was feeling mostly like himself again. 

He saw Asha coming up behind him like a shark and prepared himself to be rude if necessary. Then there was a presence at his side. 

“Everyone’s present and back on the bus,” Ben said. “I had some ideas about less traditional workplaces for field trips though and thought I might discuss a few things with you on the ride back. Only if you’re comfortable of course.” 

“I-yes. That would be great.” He could appreciate a good save when he saw one. The ride back was extremely pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually kinda forgot I wrote this until earlier today, lol. Hope you enjoy the fluff and stammering. Next update will be for Workin' Man.


End file.
